eternalimperiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperium
Imperium is the current roleplaying area as of Server Patch 3.0.0 (1.3.1). The world was created by spongey2323, Comander_Cody, and other helpers. Founding Imperium was first explored by the Imperium Republic in approximately 330 CE. Under orders of King Vicial, Head of House Vicial, the lands were explored. In ap proximately 332 CE, construction of Imperium City began. Upon the death of King Vicial in 335 CE, Imperium briefly became the capital of the Imperium Republic. Later, the capital was switched back to the original Republic City. Imperium City With construction beginning in approximately 332 CE, the city became a central hub for trade. With its central position what would come to be known as the Bay of Vicial, the city was a primary location for traders to meet and sell goods. With its key position on the Republic Peninsula, which borders both the Bay of Vicial and the Great Sea, Imperium City thrived in trade. For this reason, it quickly became the capital of the Imperium Republic, even in a state of construction. In 351 CE, with the fall of the Iron Citadel, the capital was switched back to Republic City, which was thought at the time to be safer due to its proximity to the Mother Tree. The Port District The Port District is the center of all trade and Republic Navy activities. There is no seperate depot for Navy ships to be kept, so many are kept either outside the flood gates or in the port. Due to the number of ships which go in and out of the port each day, the port is regulated by the Imperium Republic Port Authority. The Port District, which is in close proximity to the markets in the city, also serves as a staging ground for merchants to organize their goods before putting them on sale. Income for residents of the Port District ranges between approximately 2,000 and 5,500 Imperiums per month, making it a moderate area to live. Due to the presence of the Port Authority and Republic Navy, crime rates in the Port District are low and it is considered safe to live in without fear. The Extravagence District The Extravagence District is inhabited by the highest class of the Imperium Republic in Imperium City. With the largest houses and the richest people, it is one of the most heavily protected areas of the city, next to the Royal Court and the Port District. Residents of the Extravagence District pledge fealty to both the king and Lord Haru, who supervises the area. Income for residents of the Extravagence District are above 10,000 Imperiums per month. Due to the high number of guards on constant patrol, crime in the Extravagence District are extremely low. However, as an extra precaution, Lord Haru and many other people of interest hire private forces of guards to protect their own estates. The North District The North District, like the Port District, is an area of mercantilism. People who reside in this district have been known to rent or buy homes to be converted into businesses. The center of activity in the North District is the Divine Dragon Inn. The inn serves as a central point of meeting, business, and other activities for the moderate citizens of the city. Income for residents of the North District range between 3,200 to 10,400 Imperiums per month. It is a very urbanized area with many alleys and crevices. It is not heavily guarded, but there is a small guard force present at all times to protect the markets in the North District. The Frontier District The Frontier District is home to construction engineers and farmers. Farmers, such as Die Cadite, help to supply the city with a steady source of wheat, cattle, and water by processing farmed goods into food, water, and other valuable materials. Many merchants look to the Frontier District as a way of obtaining local, fresh foods for sale in the markets. Many farmers do not own their own land, but instead rent from land owners. The Frontier District's lands are divided into large chunks, which are relatively expensive. The average income of the Frontier District is approximately 3,400 Imperiums per month. However, many farmers give their monthly earnings to the owners of the land out of contractual agreement. The Slums District The Slums District is often referred to as the embarassment of the city. Housing the poorest of the poor and the weakest of the weak, the district is riddled with crime and cancerous influences such as the Black Gear and Vipers organizations. Due to the disorganization of the area, there are not many guards sent to the area. Key installations such as the Lords Manor, previously inhabited by Lord Risand Black, and the Market are heavily guarded. The average income of the Slums District is unknown due to the large number of people who refuse to pay taxes in the district. The Royal Court The Royal Court is the center of the local government in Imperium City. The continent of Imperium is governed from the Royal Court's Imperium Keep. Owned solely by the King of Imperium, the court does not fall under the authority of any lord. Guarded by Royal Guards, the Royal Court is the safest and most secure district of Imperium City. Within the Royal Court, the Lower Courthouse and the High Court can be found. In addition to the Lower Courthouse, the Lower Crimes Jail can be found. The Northern Wasteland With the rise of Lich King Ka'karum and fall of Shadow Lord Sha'dai, the corruption of the land begun. Beginning in the north, the lands froze over as the Lich King constructed his enormous castle from which he would command his hordes of undead and shadow creatures. Under the control of the Lich King, many shadow creatures found themselves unable to resist enlistment into the Armies of Ka'karum. Flocking unwillingly toward the castle, Ka'karum assembled his army in the Northern Wasteland's north-eastern corner. This corner officialy came to be known as the Frozen Shelf or the Shadow of Ka'karum, as it laid in the shadow of the enormous castle of Ka'karum. The Northern Wasteland is thought to be the most dangerous area of the land. Its proximity to the city, according to many advisors to the king, is extremely dangerous. In the Northern Wasteland, sometimes referred to as the Tundra, the Lich King is most powerful. Due to his increased power, unwanted trespassers in the tundra have been known to never return. Aeris Satou, Corrupted Mortal of the Lich, is thought to be living somewhere in the tundra. Wielding a corrupted god-imbued sword, she is extremely dangerous. Valley of Vicial The Valley of Vicial is in the middle of the Continent of Imperium and is composed of primarily jungle terrain. Inhabited by several tribes of uncivilized people, the jungles are second to the Northern Wasteland in danger. Within the trees, an ancient, forgotten terror lurks, waiting to kill anything which does not belong. Defender of the tribes and the jungle, the Forgotten King sits, waiting for a civilized being to invade the jungle. Not much is known about the Valley of Vicial other than what was reported in Harry P. Gorman's famous book, The Cartographer. : Day Thirty-Eight. I've just woken up and made breakfast. Today, I have made myself a plate of various berries. I know these berries to not be poisonous from my studies in botany back home. Hopefully I didn't confuse Tangleberry with Poison Juteberry. : I have heard voices in the distance, sort of like a loud chanting. I must investigate. : I have made friends with a people known as the Golag'saryg. They eat well and live civilized within a dome of vines. They do not speak my language, but hopefully they understand that I am not an enemy spy. No sign of this "Forgotten King". : ''- The Cartographer (Excerpt), Harry P. Gorman'' The Desert Formally known as the "Desert of Lost Souls", the desert lies between the Republic Peninsula and the Valley of Vicial. The desert is dangerous mainly due to the lack of exploration in the area. High prevailing winds are the kings of the night in the desert, causing frequent shifting of the sand dunes. Due to the extremely unforgiving nature of the desert, explorers tend not to venture into the sandy region. The Desert is the former home of the Mage Guild's Elementarii Paradoxum team, led by Marius Terrae. The Elementarii Camp, located in the west of the desert within the Whispering Plateaus of the Desert of Lost Souls, was flattened late in 695 by the shifting dunes. The Southern Wasteland The Southern Wasteland is the polar opposite of the Northern Wasteland. The Southern Wasteland is thought to be the closest region to the Elemental Plane. Due to this, it is filled with enormous pools and rivers of lava. Within the wasteland, volcanoes and rifts can be found. In addition to these, the legendary Vaults of Sha'dai (Sha'daia Vault) are buried deep beneath the wasteland. There are only a few adventurers who have explored the Southern Wasteland and lived. Harry P. Gorman references a small part of the Southern Wasteland in his famous book, The Cartographer. : Night 482. I have made it through the jungle and into this new region. I have made my way over the great Crest of Vicial and through the Eastern Snake Estuary. Somehow, after months of exploring through the Jungle, I have made it to this region. Hopefully, the boat I ordered has made it this far south and is waiting for me. However, this is not likely. : The days are hot due to the tremendous amount of lava in the area. One would expect the nights to be cooler, would they not? This is not the case in this region. The days are hot and, for some reason, the night is even hotter. I have reason to believe there is an external force acting upon this region, but I will look more into this. : Day 483. I have spotted a dragon in the distance. I believe it is the guardian of this region. If there are dragons in the area, I find it extremely unlikely that a ship has made it this far south through The Rift. I think it might be time to pack up and head north. : ''- The Cartographer (Excerpt), Harry P. Gorman'' The Rift The Rift is the source of the dragons in Imperium. In 632 CE, the Dragon Rift was opened and thousands of smaller dragons were released from the rift into the world. Previously sealed in the Elemental Plane, these dragons began to burn the world as much as possible before eventually retreating in large numbers back to the Rift. Imperium City, out of a pure lack of luck, is in close proximity to the Rift, making dragon appearances in the city a pretty common thing. The Rift is home to the Rift Dragons, which are believed to be the direct descendants of the Elder Dragons. Category:Content